Miracles Can Happen
by TakabiTenshi
Summary: Atemu raises a colt to race,one day he gets into an accident where his legs are paralyzed.what will his rival,Seto,can do to help?will Atemu be able to keep his family horse farm,be able to walk,and love?CHP 5 UP!
1. The New Arrival

Me: well now, I can't believe I'm doing this to myself.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, nor the famously mare known as Lady Midnight, a beatiful black mare with a star on her forhead.

**Chapter 1 **The New Arrival

**

* * *

**

Atemu Al Ameri(1) watched intently inside the stall, keeping an eye out for any signs of a foal coming. Lady Midnight, a very pregnant mare who is black with a white star on her forhead. She is a winner of Arabian Shows for her whole life, and now for the first time she is in labor for a foal. The sire of this foal is a well known Goldophen Arabian(2) stallion for racing; Taaj.

Taaj is a handsome, dark bay stallion, fourteen and a half hands(3) tall, white stalkings on his back feet with one sock on the right front leg, and a white blaze down his forhead to a pink nose. Taaj is not only handsome, but has the strength, speed, and stamina to win most of his races. 23 out of 26 starts he won, the first three starts he one in either third or second place.

Now as for Lady Midnight, she is sixteen years old, which is somewhat old for a horse. This creates risks for both the foal and the mare, especially if its her first foal. But the risks are few, about the only thing to worry about is if Lady Midnight leaves the foal and leaving the poor thing to suffocate in his or her sac that covers the whole body.

Atemu hopes that this coming foal will be a colt, a strong, fast colt. This will be his last chance to keep his family's buisness alive. His father died from a horse accident while his mother died of sickness. Leaving Atemu to take care of his sister, who is fourteen, and their younger brother, Yugi, who is turning seven.

All Atemu can do to keep the family property that has been theirs since the time of the pharaohs, is to sell most but a few of the family favorite horses, Lady Midnight included. Unfortunately Taaj was too expensive to be kept, but to help keep some part of him here is to have him sire a foal. And what better mare to give birth to his foal than Lady Midnight?

At the moment Lady Midnight is laying down, she ate an hour ago, a healthy mush of food made especially for pregnant mares, and some wheat hay. Suddenly she kicked slightly with her right hind leg, her stomach flinching. Atemu immediately came into the stall to help the mare. He gently rubbed her stomach, encouraging her to have this foal. In response Lady Midnight lifted her head to look over her shoulder, nickering slightly and then put her head down.

It took almost fifteen minutes until the hooves of the foal appears. Atemu went over towards the hooves, and when part of the ankles were out, he took hold of the ankles gently and pulled, trying to help the mare deliver. Lady Midnight neighed, pawing slightly with her right front leg.

"Easy there my Lady, you're doing just fine, come on girl, keep pushing." Atemu said, from the corner of his eye he saw Lady Midnight's ear turn towards him, letting him know that she's listening.

Soon the tip of the nose appeared, Atemu could feel excited as he saw that the foal is going to be black like his mother.

"Come on girl, you're doing great. Come on my Lady, hey there's his head!" Atemu smiled, seeing the foal's head, and from there it was easy to bring the rest of the foal out. Lady Midnight breathed out as if she was sighing, glad that the labor was over. Atemu got a soft towel and gently rubbed the foal. First the nostrils to get it to breathe, after the sac was off the nose, the foal gasped as it breathed for the first time.

Gently wiping away the sac over the head, Atemu noticed that the foal has the same white star as its mother. He then started to rub the whole body, careful of the weak legs and around the rib area. Looking over the now foal with no longer covered in sac, he saw that his left hind leg has a small sock, and that's all the markings the foal has. Checking over the foal slightly, Atemu realized that his wish came true. The foal is a colt.

Lady Midnight got up, she sniffed her colt for a few minutes as he whinnied. Then she started licking her son with her tongue, bonding with the young colt. Atemu watched in awe, loving the way Lady Midnight is reacting with her first newborn. She is doing exactly what she's doing, and her colt is one healthy looking foal.

"You did great Lady Midnight, now we've got ourselves the best looking foal in the farm." Atemu commented.

"Hey Atemu, how's everything going?" asked a female voice. Atemu looked over his shoulder to see Mana, his younger sister, and Yugi, his younger brother.

"Aww, the foal is so cute!" Mana squealed.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Yugi asked eagerly, smiling at the young foal.

"It's a boy, the one we've been hoping for." Atemu answered.

"Yes! Thank you Ra, we've got ourselves the miracle we need for Dester Rose Farm." Yugi exclaimed.

"That we do, that we do. Now all we need to do is to train him for the races, and once he's weaned we'll give Lady Midnight some time to rest while we'll use some of the other mares for the Arabian Shows." Atemu explained.

"What are we going to name him?" Mana asked.

"I don't know." Atemu replied.

"How about we just say names that pop up in our heads, and then we would choose to agree with it." Yugi suggested.

"Pharaoh?"

"Maybe."

"Shetan?"

"This colt isn't full black, we siad we'll use that name for a pure black horse."

"King Tut?"

"Tut Tut!" Mana squealed.

"Just for that, no."

"Al Hataal?"

"That's used in the movie Hidalgo."

"Caesar?"

"We already have a Caesar."

"Black Beauty?" Mana asked.

"Already used in a book and movie." Yugi replied.

"We should've thought of this before." Atemu complained.

"Pharaon?"

"Nah."

Suddenly the colt tried to get up, his legs wobbily as he whinnied as he fell back down. Atemu watched intently as the colt tried again and again to get up, his mother giving him encouraging licks and nudges. After much trying and falling, the colt was able to stand up. The three smiled as the colt whinnied his victory of standing up. Atemu gently picked him up and guided him to his mother's milk.

Soon the colt figured it out and began sucking as his mother drank in some much needed water.

"How about in the next few weeks, we'll think up names, vote for the three best ones, and then we vote again for the name that is best?" Atemu suggested.

"Yea, because I'm tired." Yugi said, rubbing his cute, round eyes.

"Come one guys, its way past your bedtime." Atemu said, picking up Yugi into his arms, who for once didn't protest and rested his head on his brother's shoulder.

Mana walked behind her brother, smiling at Yugi. Once inside the beautiful mansion, Mana went to her room to change, and then go to bed. Yugi insisted to sleep with his brother. So Atemu carried Yugi to a room, helped changed his little brother into soft linen pjs, and then changed into his own. When he was done, Atemu tucked himself and Yugi under the covers, the smaller snuggling up to his brother's chest.

"Hey, big brother?"

"Yes Yugi?"

"What will happen when Priest's Farm knows about the new foal?"

Priest's Farm is like Desert Rose Farm, breeding and raising Arabians for both racing and shows. They have been trying to get Desert Rose Farm for many, many centuries, but failed every time. They are now the new owners of Taaj, and many other of the horses that were sold. The owner of Priest's Farm is Seto Mansoor(4), who was once Atemu's friend in childhood.

But that was before they realized that their families have been rivals since the beginning of time. Before they were to be seperated, Seto made a promise that he will always be friends with Atemu. The promise was never fulfilled. Apparently Seto's parents worked hard to get the idea out of their son's head, and now his parents just died not too long ago, making him owner of the family business.

Seto knows that Desert Rose Farm hangs by a thread of hope, he hasn't made any moves yet of trying to make a deal with having it, but Atemu knows that that'll soon change. If Seto finds out about the foal, he'll try and kidnap Lady Midnight and her colt. But would he do that? For some reason Atemu has this feeling, ever since he saw Seto for the first time in years, when he came to purchase most of the horses being sold.

Atemu was totally captivated with Seto's eyes, they were like sapphire jewels. He was so busy most of the time looking at Seto's eyes he would agree to letting Seto purchase most of the horses that haven't been sold yet. It wasn't until later when Mana critisized him about letting Seto take most of the horses. But now Atemu still can't keep the tall, blue eyed teen who comes from a family that are his family's rival.

"Atemu?" Yugi interrupted.

"I dont' know Yugi, I don't know. Now get some sleep." Atemu answered.

* * *

Me: well here's the first chappie.

1) Ali Ameri is the last name, yes it two words so what!

2) Goldophin Arabian is like the kind that are bred for racing, if you've heard of either Man O' War or King of the Wind, you'll see that the horse in King of the Wind is a Goldophin Arabian, and Man O' War is that said Goldophin Arabian's great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great descendant or something like that.

3) a hand to measure a horse is four inches, so technically Taaj is tall for an arabian.

4) Mansoor I know isn't Seto's last name but once in a while u gotta change his last name for a while

Me: Ok reviewers, I have no idea what to name the colt, so here's some choices and u get to vote!

a) Black Rose  
b) Pharaoh Shetan  
c) Mohan  
d) Kadir

Review & Vote plz!


	2. Seto Mansoor

Me: Happy New Years! the results are in and now there's a name for the colt! thnx everyone fer voting!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot

**Chapter 2 **Seto Mansoor

* * *

It turns out that the three agreed to name the colt Black Rose. Mana really wanted to name the colt Black Beauty, since he looked exactly like him, only that he's an Arabian and not a Quarter Horse. Both brothers wanted to put the name of Rose in it, and so after much argueing, they combined the two names and came up with Black Rose. They all agreed to it.

Atemu was careful of not letting any of the stable boys going to the other farm and get the word to Mr. Seto Mansoor's ears. But somehow he made a mistake, as one of stableboys came back loudly, waking up Atemu in the process. The two shouted, Atemu trying to get the boy to tell him where he was. After much shouting, the stableboy finally told the other that he was at the other farm.

Now it takes time until Mr. Mansoor comes over, wanting to see the colt. Atemu could feel his blood boiling, he then wanted to transfer the stabelboy to the neighbroing farm. Dice Man Ranch agreed of taking in the stableboy, and they promised that he'll be treated well with food, water, and shelter. Atemu knew the owner, Duke Delvin, and he knows that the man keeps his promises.

That may be selfish, but thats business for ownership of Goldophin Arabians. You'll have to keep the horse's needs first, for they're like family. And they're all the family the three siblings have. Atemu looked over each mare (except Lady Midnight) to see which one is best for the upcoming Arabian Mare Horse Show. He found himself from choosing between three mares.

Atemu took all three at the arena, looking and walking each one. These are the three next best mares on the farm. Melody's Song, a bright chestnut mare with stokings on her hind legs, and a small star on her forhead. She is a beauty, but she's frisky when it comes to flashing lights known as cameras. But she's a brave mare, for she would put her fear away and show off her beauty.

The next mare is a dark bay mare, no white markings on her, but many like to compare her to Lady Midnight. Neither one of the siblings are surprised, for Heart's Delight is Lady Midnight's younger sister. Both have the same mother, and sire. Heart's Delight got her name from being sweet, smart, and she loves anyone who comes up to her in a friendly way. Heart's Delight would always tell you if there's something wrong, or you're doing something wrong with her that makes her feel uncomfortable. She loves attention, and she never paniks, even if a little kid runs out from the audience and pets her.

The next mare is a chestnut bay with a thin blaze down her forhead and to her black nose. She may be beautiful but she's very stubborn. Her name is Ginger Cider, many ask why she's named that until they got to know her. Ginger Cider is a jumper, a runner, and a show horse. It may be strange that she's all three but Atemu's parents wanted to see which one the mare is best at. It turns out she's great with all three.

Atemu watched Ginger Cider, who is being more stubborn then usual. It's probably because she's used to seeing Lady Midnight with her when it's time to choose a mare for an upcoming show. Ginger Cider has always known Lady Midnight, ever since she was born. She was not a daughter of Lady Midnight, but more like an adopted sister. Ginger Cider's mother died of giving birth to her, and the only mare to help the poor foal is Lady Midnight's mother, Madame May.

At the time, Madame May just had Lady Midnight, and Atemu's father wasn't sure if the mare would take in Ginger Cider as a daughter. It turns out everything went well, for Madame May didn't mind adopting a foal that isn't hers. Ginger Cider looked around, snorting and nickering for her adopted sister. Seeing or hearing no response, the mare reared, screaming for her sister. Atemu quickly took hold of the mare's lead rope.

"Mana, keep these two here, make sure they don't get away." Atemu ordered, Mana nodded in understanding.

Walking fast, Atemu lead the mare towards the pasture where Lady Midnight is with her colt. Ginger Cider kept neighing for her sister, looking around for any sign of her. taking the lead rope off, letting the mare go into the pasture. Ginger Cider immediately started running around the pasture, until she saw Lady Midnight on the far corner. Calming down, the mare slowly walked her way towards her sister, and a little thing next to her.

Atemu followed the mare close behind, seeing someone standing by the fence, looking over the mare and her colt. Not wanting to scare any of the three horses, Atemu kept walking with Ginger Cider. When they were close enough, Ginger Cider touched noses with her adopted sister, while Atemu stopped and stared at the person who was looking at Lady Midnight and Black Rose.

Mr. Seto Mansoor himself. Sapphire met ruby, as they stared at each other in horror and surprise. There was a long, eerie silence.

"How long have you been here?" Atemu asked in bitterness, breaking the silence.

"Not very long. You've got a pretty good looking colt there." Seto answered.

"Yea, I've known that since I first saw him." Atemu said.

"Who's the sire? It can't be Caesar, there's no way that that stallion can produce a foal like this, even with Lady Midnight." Seto wondered, smirking.

Atemu sent a death glare at the other. "Taaj."

"Then I get part ownership-"

"No you don't."

"What do you mean? I own the sire, and you have the mare. Last time I checked, who owned the sire can have part ownership with the foal."

"If you agreed to breed him with the mare, and I so happened to have owned him when I bred him to my mare."

"Where's the proof?"

"I'll send you a copy of the papers."

Another errie silence.

Seto cleared his throat. "Do you want to go out for lunch?"

"For what?"

"Just to catch up after all the missed times." Seto answered.

"I'm sorry, but the times that you missed were horrible and horrifying, now will you excuse me, I have to go and check on two of my mares that this stubborn mare scared to death." Atemu growled, turning to leave.

"Now I want you off my property, and if I catch you trying to see my colt again you'll get yourself into big trouble." Atemu added, walking away, not realizing that Seto climbed over the fence, trying to catch up with the smaller.

Seto gently pulled on one of Atemu's arms, turning him around. Atemu was about to protest and shout, but he was interrupted when he felt lips crashing against his. Atemu struggled a little bit, but the taller held onto Atemu tighter. Suddenly Ginger Cider opened her mouth, bit onto Seto's shirt and pulled him away. Gasping in surprise, Seto fell tot he ground, ruining his nice suit with grass stains and dirt.

"Thanks Ginger Cider. Mr. Mansoor, get off of my property, now." Atemu glared.

"Fine, but I still want to catch up on the missed times." Seto said, walking away slowly.

Watching in wonder, Atemu stood there until the other was out of sight. Turning, the teen left the mares with the excited foal, and leaving where he had his first kiss. Mana saw her brother walking in a daze, he still was when he watched the two mares left to choose. Even in his daze, he saw a funny step from Melody's Song.

"Hold on, walk Mel around again." Atemu said.

Mana switched lead ropes and lead the chestnut mare around in a circle. The mare still had a funny step with her walk.

"Walk her in a straight line."

Mana complied, leading the mare in a straight line.

"Ok, stop there." Atemu said, walking forward as the mare stopped. He felt around the front legs, the left hind leg, and then the right hind leg. At the touch on a particular spot Melody's Song whinied as she lifted her right hind leg to get the hand away from it.

"Get one of the stableboys to call in a vet to check on her right hind leg. It looks like its up to Heart's Delight for this show." Atemu sighed, taking Mel's lead rope. Leading the mare to her stall as Mana lead Heart's Delight to the barn, getting her ready for a good wash down.

Once Mel is in her stall, Atemu stood by. Giving the mare a few treats, and then stare into space, thinking over the first kiss. Trying to get the feeling back, Atemu raised his fingers to his lips, feeling over where Seto kissed him.

* * *

Me: well there's that chappie! and thnx fer reviewing and voting!

Review plz!


	3. Second Place

Me: well, here's the next chappie. enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing

**Chapter 3 **Second Place

* * *

Atemu watched Heart's Delight's performance, as the crowd cheered for her. Everyone but a few doesn't seem to be surprised that Heart's Delight is here and not Lady Midnight. But many don't care, as long as there's a real beauty in the show. For the past few weeks, Atemu couldn't get the kiss with Seto out of his mind.

Heart's Delight's performance ended, and next came a mare that Atemu recognized immediately. She once belonged to the Al Ameri family, bred and raised until she was but a few monthes ago. She was to be a great mare for the family, but then again she was way to expensive, more so than Taaj. Her name is Rowanna, a grey mare with a very nice head. She is smart, she loves attention, and she likes to show off.

Listening to the man with the microphone, Atemu realized that Rowanna is now owned by none other than Mr. Mansoor. Crimson eyes widened in shock. Rowanna was sold to Mr. Delvin! This can't be happening, one of the best mares was giving to a friend, who promised to never sell her, and yet she's here, owned by Mr. Mansoor. Growling, Atemu knew right then and there that Heart's Delight won't be winning this show.

When the show was over, the man with the microphone announced the three winners.

"Third place is Priestess, second place is Heart's Delight, and first place is Rowanna!"

Atemu growled, getting up from his seat. The teen angrily made his way towards his mare, accepted the prize, and lead the mare back to the trailer. The mare snorted as she backed away, pulling the lead rope. Looking over his shoulder, Atemu calmed down as he looked into the soft, brown eyes.

"I'm sorry girl, I'm not mad at you. You did your best, and that's what counts." Atemu whispered, stroking the mare's nose.

Nickering a little, Atemu lead her into the trailer, closing it as she looked around warily. At first Atemu thought that the mare was just looking around to see if there's a way out, for she doesn't like traveling in a trailer much. It wasn't until he felt a pair of strong arms snaked around his waist, pulling him back. Gasping in surprise, Atemu looked up to see a smirk with a pair of sapphire blue eyes.

"Your mare looked beautiful at the show tonight." Mr. Mansoor chuckled.

"Oh yea, and she would've won if it weren't for Rowanna, who I sold to Mr. Delvin." Atemu growled.

"Come on, he and I had a trade for the mare." Seto explained.

"And what was the trade? It can't be a mare, for no mare can beat Rowanna than Lady Midnight." Atemu snapped.

"None of your business. Now as for the meeting, when are you able to have free time?" Seto asked, breathing against the other's neck.

Atemu shivered. "I still don't want to meet with you Mr. Mansoor."

"Seto. Call me Seto."

"No."

"Please? This time there's no one to stop you to call me by my name." Seto whispered, gently nuzzling his noze against the soft neck.

Shivering again, Atemu couldn't help but lean into the soft nuzzling touches. "Why are you so determined to become friends after you broke your promise?"

"Wait a second, when did I break my promise to you?" Seto asked.

"When you never contacted me after all these years, you never even tried." Atemu replied.

"Atemu, I couldn't. I tried, I really tried. My father was so strict he wouldn't let me leave my room. Please, I really did try to contact you." Seto explained, nuzzling the back of Atemu's neck.

"Then where's the proof?" Atemu snapped.

"I have the letters I wrote from all of the years that we were seperated. I'd give them to you tomorrow, but I'm not invited onto your property." Seto whimpered.

Atemu sighed, closing his eyes as he turned around, not caring if the other's arms are still around his waist.

"Fine, you can come over during the weekend. But you have to come alone, and once you give me the letters, you can leave." Atemu said.

"So you're giving me another chance?" Seto wondered, his eyes lighting up a little with hope.

"I'm giving_ us_ another chance. But don't get your hopes too high." Atemu warned.

"Thank you, habibi(1)." Seto whispered, gently nuzzling Atemu's neck.

Atemu blinked. "Wha- why did you call me that?"

Seto chuckled. "It's because you are, habibi."

Suddenly Heart's Delight whinnied, getting impatient to go home.

"Yea yea, we're going big girl." Atemu replied, pulling himself out of Seto's embrace and got into the truck.

"Night, habibi." Seto called out as the smaller started the truck.

"Night." Atemu whispered as he drove off.

-------------- Next Day -------------------

Atemu sighed as he lazily woke up, looking at the clock as it reads 5:12 am. Getting up, Atemu showered, changed, and went downstairs to eat breakfast. After that, he went outside to check on Black Rose and his mother. It may be early in the morning before Ra is born, but the teen is used to waking up this early.

Going into the barn and turning on the light, Atemu was soon greeted with nickers of affection. Smiling in reaction, he went towards the hay stack and fed all of the horses in the barn. The last to be fed is Lady Midnight and a not so good looking foal.

"Hey guys, how are you this morning?" Atemu asked, patting Lady Midnight's shoulder as Black Rose began to suckle.

Atemu watched Black Rose, then noticed something. There isn't any milk slipping over the colt's lips. Quietly and slowly, Atemu opened the stall door, and came in. Taking one of his hands on Lady Midnight's side, as his other felt around, seeing only a few drops of the milk coming out. That isn't good. Atemu looked around the stall, noticing that the water is dry, her grain is empty, and the foal looks a little weak.

Growling, Atemu left the stall, came back to fill the water trough and grain, then left again. Looking around the nearby shed, Atemu found a big bottle. Taking it, Atemu sprinted to the house. Once in the kitchen, Atemu started to boil some water, and took out a camel milk formula from the cabinet. Camel milk formula is for emergencies if a mare doesn't have enough milk.

Camel milk is better than horse's milk because it was believed and tested in ancient times that camel milk is better for the foal. Recently scientists showed that camel milk has more nutrients, calcium, and vitamins than any other land animal milk. This will be a big help for to raise a healthy, strong foal. When the water was warm, Atemu added it to the bottle, mixing the formula, putting the top of it on and shaking it a little as he walked back to the barn.

Once in there, Atemu lead the little foal out of the stall, leaving it open for the mare to come out if she feels like she needs to be close by. Atemu sat down on a chair, and held up the bottle. Smelling the warm milk, Black Rose started sucking hungrily. Smiling as the colt drank in his much needed food, Atemu sighed.

Today is gonna be a long day. Finding the stableboy who's responsible with the mare and foal, fire him, and take care of the foal himself until Lady Midnight has enough milk. It might take a while, but a mare usually doesn't have enough milk when she has no water, and poor nutrition. But Atemu is glad that he saw the problem before it was too late.

Then as the foal suckled, Atemu's thoughts drifted to Seto...

**_To be continued..._**

**_

* * *

_**

Me: well, hope u enjoyed!

1) habibi means beautiful in Arabic

Review plz!


	4. Training

Me: well here's the first promise of updating. srry fer taking so long

Disclaimer: I own nothing

**Chapter 4 **Training

* * *

Seto did come the next weekend to briefly turn in the letters he wrote for Atemu from the past years. Atemu read them, shocked that Seto was telling the truth. But none of the less he won't get close to Mr. Mansoor until Black's training is done. And it won't be fun and easy like it was with Lady Midnight.

Black Rose is stubborn, and likes to have things his way. About the only way to convince him is by lurring him using apples. For some reason the colt is addicted to apples as a treat. Trying to break him to the halter was hard, even harder for the lead rope. After figuring out to use apples to lure him, thanks to Mana to try it out the theory, the training succeeded from there.

The black colt was smart, and figured out that he was to be like this for the rest of his life. Liking where his training is going, the colt looked forward to it everyday. First was to get him used to the bridle and bit. The cold steel startled the young colt at first, but after given oats for a treat. Then came the saddle. That was the real nightmare.

The first saddle broke from the colt rolling and bucking like no tomorrow. He would've become a great rodeo horse, but that is a dangerous game. Then again, racing was dangerous to both horse and rider. Especially with the horse being stubborn. But with careful training, all of those problems won't mean anything. Atemu plans to have it that way.

First a year went by, and the training went on, being successful as seeing at how fast the colt can run. Yugi and Mana are overjoyed, and can't wait until the following year for their colt's first start in his racing career. The plan is to train, and prepare the colt as much as they can, and win as much as they can. In some aspects if everything goes well then there's the next big step.

And that is to race Black Rose all over Europe, in hopes of winning and becoming more well known. Then as the colt is still young if possible, then it will be off to America from there. Racing off to the races that count for to enter the Breeder's Cup and three great races of all time. The Kentucky Derby, Preakness, and then the Belmont Stakes.

But then that's just an ambitious plan to have Black Rose a world champion. At these times its rare for any horse to be world champion. Its the over all plan after all. Then, how far can he go with Black Rose? The colt likes things his way, maybe he won't be the champion he's supposed to be. Atemu shook his head. No, he will be, he came from a great blood line and is a fast horse. All we need to do is hope he'll stay calm and just win.

Sighing, Atemu saddled up Black Rose and walked him out of the barn and into a pasture. Only to find a familiar tall person who keeps waiting at the same spot.

"Hey there, looks like your colt is doing fine. When do I get to know his name?" Seto asked.

Atemu sighed. "When he starts racing. Then you'll know his name. I don't plan on you trying to cheat and suddenly beat my colt on his first start."

The other smirked. "Fine, but I still want to go out on a date."

"Another day Seto, right now I'm going to ride him with the saddle." Atemu said, rolling his eyes.

"Are you sure you want to?" Seto raised an eyebrow. "Becuase he's not so nice with the saddle I hear."

"I've ridden him bareback, he's used to my weight. Just not with the saddle." Atemu informed, pulling the colt towards the fence. Seto went over the fence to hold up Atemu so he could get up. A faint blush appeared on the smaller's cheeks from the strong hands holding his waist. In fact Seto's the fingers started to tease the other. Atemu just groaned as he closed his eyes, trying his best not to struggle or he'll scare the colt.

"Seto...stop...please..." Atemu moaned, his body shaking.

"You like this treatment don't you?" Seto teased, pulling the other closer. Free from a rider getting on, Black Rose headed towards the barn. Atemu struggled to after him.

"Seto!" Atemu gasped, having much difficulty to think straight as well as holding back his moans.

Seto chuckled. "You know you like it."

"Seto...stop...if you stop...I'll arrange a date...just stop..." Atemu moaned. This caught the other's attention.

"You won't run away from the date?" Seto asked, breathing onto Atemu's neck and ear.

Atemu shivered. "No...I promise...I won't run away..."

"Good." was all Seto said before he turned the other around, leaning down for a gentle kiss. Gradually, Atemu kissed back. Smirking into the kiss, Seto licked the other's soft lips before pulling away.

"I'll be waiting, just call and tell me what time and day." Seto said, staring at the other's eyes.

Both stared into the other's eyes. Admiring the other all the more. Without thinking, Atemu leaned forward for another kiss. Chuckling, Seto leaned in as well, taking the kiss up a notch. Pushing his tongue into the other's moist cavern. Atemu gasped, letting the other explore his mouth. Tongues met shyly at first, then Seto gave the other a bit of encouragement, and the two started a battle of tongues.

Atemu moaned, a bright blush appeared on his cheeks. Seto chuckled before he pulled away for air. Both gasping slightly from their battle.

"Mmm, you taste like sweet syrup." Seto teased, licking his lips.

"I just had pancakes." Atemu pouts.

Seto smiled. "You're cute. I was hoping you would have the same cuteness when you were younger."

Atemu's blush deepened. "You've grown handsome."

"Thank you, I'll take that as a compliment." Seto smiled, turning towards the fence and jumping over it.

"I'll be waiting for the call." Seto said.

"I won't forget." Atemu replied.

* * *

Me: well there's the new chap!

Review plz!


	5. First Race Leads to Disaster

Me: well here's the next chap.XD enjoy!

Dislcaimer: I own nothing

**Chapter 5 **First Race Leads to Disaster

* * *

Mana and Yugi watched anxiously as Atemu readied Black Rose. The two year old stomped his foot impatiently, nodding his head up and down for his rider to hurry up. Mahaado, a close friend to Atemu and now Black Rose's trainer from now on. Atemu being the jockey, since he can ride the big colt with no problem.

His first ride on Black Rose was amazing, it was like riding the wind. Riding all over the pasture back in Desert Rose Farm. With the slightest tug of the reigns and the colt obeys on quick turning even at a sudden moment. It's as if Black Rose was meant to run, and both he and Atemu know it. Now the eastern continents is going to know within the next couple of minutes.

The colt and his human family are now staying at the stables of the Nile Stakes for his first race. This race is a race of one shots of two year olds. From here it will be on for the bigger races towards England, from there it will be to America. But Atemu also learned that Seto entered a horse into the same race. This horse might be a problem for Black Rose, for both have the same sire.

Black Rose's rival is a handsome chestnut bay colt. Atemu has been watching the colt the past couple of days, seeing that he is no different than Black Rose. Same height, same speed, stamina, even the same star on their foreheads. Strong, lean legs for long strides, big nostrils to take in more air, and both are very stubborn. Today he just learned the colt's name from Mahaado.

"Seto's colt is Aeolus. And he does serve his name very well, so keep an eye on him. Other than that," Mahaado stated. "You should have no worries."

Atemu nodded, his stomach doing butterflies. The one shots race is a field of twelve, most of the horses chestnuts. And then there's three greys, a chestnut bay, and then a black colt. All of them are colts, the fillies ran just a few minutes before. Atemu watched it, his personal favorite was a pure chestnut with no marks on her. She was known as Katie Scarlett(1), she turned out to win and beating the record of fillies time in the Nile Stakes.

Now the colts are in the runner up for the one shots race. The bugle signaled the lining up of the colts. Mahaado gave a hand to help Atemu up onto the black colt's back. Black Rose snorted as he tried to gallop away, only to be held back by Atemu's tight grip on the reigns and Mahaado's own grip on the lead rope. Neighing in response, Black Rose stomped all four feet to create an anxious dance.

Calming down, the colt allowed Mahaado to lead the way. The horses lining up according to the numbers on the corner of the saddle blankets. For a field of twelve, the best post would be post number six. Black Rose got lucky, being Number 6, Aeolus Number 7. It would seem that Seto plans to give his horse the best position he could, and the seventh was the best he could give.

"Riders, line up to your posts." announced a gate postman.

Going in first is horse number one, then two, then three and so on. When it was Black Rose's turn, he didn't shy away from the narrow space like the first time earlier that week. If it weren't for Atemu's quick actions and Mahaado's strong grip then the colt would've resulted on injuring himself.

Next to them Aeolus shyed away from the gate. Atemu rolled his eyes as the rest of the horses entered the gates. Aeolus shyed two more times, snorting the whole time before he admitted to enter the gate. Then the few, longest seconds of silence. Atemu's heart beating fast as he patiently waited for the bells to ring and the gates to open. Black Rose stomped impatiently while Aeolus snorted.

Suddenly the bell rang, and the gates open with a loud clang. All twelve colts bursted into a full gallop, heading towards the first turn. Gripping the reigns, Atemu kept the colt steady as they made the first turn, now in third place with Aeolus ahead in second place. A grey colt taking the lead going down the stretch. Aeolus and Black Rose right at the grey's heels.

Black Rose fought for control on the reigns, bucking his head here and there. Suddenly the black colt leaped as he bit onto the reigns and pulled. Atemu's hands gripped the colt's mane to hold on, leaning forward to the point the black mane stung his cheeks. Black Rose kept the reigns in his mouth as he took off like a rocket. Taking the lead within a few seconds as he pulled away from the others as if they were trotting and he's galloping without a problem.

The crowd roared, some jumping up and down as Black Rose kept pulling away, running faster and faster with such powerful strides. Atemu heard gasps and cheers, running strides coming closer. Briefly looking over his shoulder, he saw a chestnut bay making his move.

_'Darn it! Looks like we've got some competition after all.' _Atemu thought. Hoping that Aeolus isn't as fast as he looks. The young teen leaned forward more, his arms moving in pace with the black colt's head and neck, bending his knees forward to lift some of his weight from the colt to give a better run.

Then came the second turn, Aeolus took this chance. Running alongside his half brother, the two ran head to head down the homestretch. Neither faltering in their pace, keeping up with the other, neither will give in for defeat. The finish line just a few feet away. Atemu's heart leaped, trying his best to get Black Rose even just a nose or a head in front. Aeolus's rider using the whip, making him nicker as he kept pace with the black colt once again.

Atemu noticed a shadow from the stadium right where the finish line is. All of a sudden the finish line came too fast. It became a photo finish for to see who wins. Suddenly, just as they passed the shadow, Aeolus screamed as he jumped, his legs tripping Black Rose. Both horses screamed as they fell. Being by the rail, Atemu leaned to his right to avoid being squashed between a fifteen hundred horse and the railing.

Both horse and rider fell to their right as Aeolus only tumbled forward. The crowd screaming as the black colt rolled over before getting back up and cantered away, his ears pinned down. Atemu kept hold of the black mane, gasping and whimpering as he leaned onto the silky neck for support. Aeolus stood up, surprised that he doesn't have a broken leg. His rider laying motionless on the ground as horses passed by, trying not to collide with the frightened bay and rider.

The photo finish showed on the screen, showing Black Rose ahead just by a small hint of a black nose ahead of a pink nose. Many cheered for the black colt as Atemu rounded up his colt and headed to the winner's circle. His body shaking and trembling, whether in fear of the sudden fall or because he's hurt somewhere. It wouldn't be a surprise.

Mahaado stood by, keeping hold of Black Rose with the lead rope again. First the trophy, then a picture in the newspaper. Mana blinked at her brother, noticing that he's not smiling his real smile. Her eyes widened, something's wrong.

"Yugi, that's not his smile smile..." Mana pointed out. Yugi took another look at his older brother again. Now that she mentioned it, its not Atemu's real smile at all.

"You're right...something's wrong." Yugi added.

Then the photograpthers insisted to take a picture of the handsome colt without the jockey. Atemu's smile disappeared, his face turned into one of fear.

"Mahaado...I can't move my legs..." Atemu whispered to his friend's ear. Mahaado's eyes widened.

"What?" the trainer asked, worry filling his face.

"I can't feel my legs."

* * *

Me: I couldn't have Black Rose or his half brother hurt so they're gonna be fine. but both have to get over a little something before the next race. or if there's gonna be one for Black Rose.

Reivew plz!


End file.
